Team SuperFlash
by KryptonianPotato
Summary: After the events of Zoom and Non, Barry goes to earth 38 to see Kara. Will their friendship evolve into something more? And how will they face a threat, where more than their individual cities are at stake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! Now I would like to thank all of you who have been reading we are one, and don't worry, I will still be uploading to that story. I just thought it would be fun to start a new Karry story. Also, to simplify things time travels at the same pace on both earths. ENJOY!**

 _Earth one:_

Barry had tried his best not to fall for Kara. He knew he had to keep his distance, as he would be going back to his earth, and didn't want to get close, and then probably never see her again. But despite not making a romantic move on her, he still longed to spend time with the one person he could really talk to. Many times, he considered going to visit her, but he knew if he did, he may never go back, with Zoom being defeated. Barry had been acting very weirdly recently. Team Flash thought it was because of Zoom, and what happened to his father, until Caitlin realised that wasn't it. Barry had been very vague about what he did on the other earth, but when having dinner at Joe's, he opened up, telling the team about his time spent with her. Only Caitlin realised the sad smile on his face. It was a smile she knew all too well, when talking about Ronnie.

Late at night, one day at S.T.A.R labs, when only Barry and Caitlin were still there, she decided he needed someone to talk to. "You miss her, don't you?" Said Caitlin sympathetically. Barry sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He replied.

"you should see her, Cisco could open a breach, or you could try and do it yourself."

Barry shook his head. "I can't." He said.

"Why?" asked Caitlin.

"I miss her, and enjoy being with her so much, it would be so hard to come back. Harder than the first time, now the world doesn't need the Flash to defeat Zoom. And besides, she kind of had a sort of boyfriend, like me with Iris but he totally liked her back. Although, since Kara, I no longer feel that way about Iris." Barry looked away.

"If you like her this much, she must be great. If it's not too painful, I would like to hear about her." Said Caitlin, thinking maybe if Barry spoke to someone, he might feel better.

Barry pulled on that sad smile again. "She is a superpowered alien, from Krypton, a planet which blew up when she was 13, she arrived on earth and was taken in by the Danvers. She used her power to save the world and kick ass. She has a smile that lights up even the darkest of situations, she eats as much as me and loves junk food, she is really funny and kind, and has the most adorable disguise, her costume doesn't have a mask, so during the day she wears glasses." Barry felt good talking about Kara, even though he may never see her again. Caitlin felt desperately sorry for her friend, but he obviously thought it would be too hard to go back and see Kara.

 _Earth thirty-eight:_

 _Do I want to be with James?_ That was the question Kara frequently found herself asking. At first, yes. He was tall muscular, and was a nice guy, and Kara had certainly been infatuated with him from the start. But she often wondered if it was meant to be. It certainly didn't feel that way when Barry had been on her earth. He was so easy to talk to, and despite her best efforts to forget the scarlet speedster, she wasn't doing very well. When Barry was around, everyone else seemed to take the backseat, like it was just the two of them. But she had to try and make it work with James. She was sure it was just them getting used to each other. When she arrived at CatCo that day, James asked her out to lunch. She agreed, trying to be enthusiastic about getting their relationship back on track. After spending the morning, waiting on Cat hand and foot, she eventually went to a nice little Café, with James. They ordered coffee and food, and waited in silence. Kara tried to break the tension, with the most carefully executed, and precise question, she could muster, to start a conversation. "So, how are things." _Nailed it!_

"Good." Replied James. "I've been tasked with getting more pictures of Supergirl. She is very popular since Non. What about you?"

"Oh, you know, being Cat's personal slave. The usual." She responded, forcing a smile to appear on her face. James understood. Working for Cat could be quite challenging at time. Well, all the time. James began fidgeting with his hands.

"Hey Kara, are you ok?" He asked. "You have been acting differently since Non. Even before."

Kara forced a fake smile. "I'm fine James, I promise. Thank you for caring."

"Is this because of Barry?" Asked James.

Kara froze. "No." She lied. I told you, I'm fine."

"Ok, well, tell me if you want to talk." Said James.

"I will." Said Kara, slightly annoyed. "We'd better get going." The two stood up. James kissed her, but it felt very rushed. Very unnatural. Kara Sped.

"Do you want a lift to CatCo?" Asked Kara.

"I'm ok." Said James.

Kara sped off.

 **Hey guys. I realise that Barry and Kara don't actually get together in this chapter, but I am deliberately waiting to upload this chapter** , **until I have written the second one, where they do get together. I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Also, be sure to check out my other Fanfic, we are one. I would like to reiterate, I am NOT done writing we are one, I just wanted to start a new one. Please like, comment, share, all those good things. Until next time [insert dramatic sentence here]!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! Not too much to say at the moment. As I write, I haven't uploaded the first chapter yet, so I don't know what you guys think yet. ENJOY!**

 _Earth 1:_

Barry had been considering going back and visiting Kara. Caitlin thought he should do it. And despite her probably being with James, Barry missed her as a friend, as much as anything. Caitlin had talked to Cisco about Barry, and his situation. So, after working for hours on something to help his friend, it was finally ready. "Hey Bar, you got a second?" He asked. Barry nodded, and sped over into Cisco's workshop. "So, Barry, I was tinkering around the other day, and thought, how cool would it be if there were a machine to let our friends from other earths come here? So, I made this device." He pulled out what looked like a torch. "If she- or he! Presses this button, it will open a breach, directly into the cortex of S.T.A.R labs. What do you think?"

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Cisco, did Caitlin put you up to this?"

"No, I… yes. Please don't be angry." Barry brought his friend into a bear hug.

"Thanks Cisco. I'll go now. Wally and Jesse can watch central city for a few days." Said Barry.

"Do you need me to open a breach?" offered Cisco.

"I think I'll run one open." Said Barry. "Thank you, Cisco. And you Caitlin, I'm sure you have been watching the whole time." Caitlin grinned. Barry sped off, packing clothes and money in a backpack.

He grabbed the tachyon device, and ran to Kara's world.

 _Earth 38:_

After a long day at work, Kara was ready to go on a date. With NETFLIX and a tub of Ben & Jerry's. Until she got an urgent message from the DEO saying a breach was opening outside city limits. Kara's heart skipped a beat, praying to Rao it was Barry. She flew off to the location given by the DEO. Sure enough, the scarlet speedster ran out of the breach. Kara flew down next to him.

"Barry!" She squealed, running into his arms. Kara could hear his heart beating at a million miles an hour.

"Hey Kara!" He said.

"What are you doing here? Do you need me to throw you into a breach again?" Asked Kara.

"No, I came here to see you. I thought I might as well, I only live a few universes away." He said playfully. Now it was Kara's heart that was pounding. _Barry came across universes to see me?_ She thought excitedly.

"I have a gift for you." Said Barry, pulling out a torch. "If you press the button, it opens a breach directly to my world. If you ever need help with an alien, or want to see me, you can."

Kara took it in disbelief. "Thank you so much Barry!" She said. Barry grinned.

"Race you to my apartment!" Said Kara.  
"on your marks, get set, GO!" Yelled Barry. They sped off. Barry won, and Kara punched him playfully on the arm. Kara texted Winn and James to come over. They arrived in 20 minutes. "So how long are you staying?" Asked James, hoping it wasn't long, he didn't like how happy Kara was when they were together. "Until Winn gets sick of me." Said Barry.

Winn grinned. "Call of duty?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Said Barry.

"Kara, can I talk to you in the other room?" Asked James.

Kara nodded and walked into the bedroom, closing the door.

"Kara, I don't like your relationship with Barry." Said James. Kara was shocked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Let me see, you two are all chummy, he basically gives you a key to his home," Said James pointing at the torch. "And you like him." Said James angrily.

"Shhhh!" Said Kara, turning red. "We are just good friends. What about your relationship with Lucy? That is completely inappropriate. But I put up with it!" It was now turning into a full-on argument. The two didn't realise how loud they were both being. Barry and Winn listened in silence. It ended a few minutes later, with James storming out, leaving Kara alone, Crying, in her Bedroom. Barry sped off and came back with three ice creams. He walked into Kara's room. "You ok?" He asked, handing her the ice cream. Kara nodded. "Just… I don't know. What did you hear?"

"Um… maybe kinda most of it…" He said sheepishly.

"It's ok. We just have stuff to work through. And I am ready to work through it, when James is ready to stop acting like a jealous child!" Kara said angrily.

"Maybe I should go. I don't want to cause any problems." Said Barry.

"NO!" Said Kara, a little too quickly. "No, please stay. I haven't seen you in like, forever. Please stay. Things have been bad between me and James for a while. Do you want to stay for dinner? Winn can stay too. I don't want to be by myself tonight and Alex is doing DEO stuff."  
Barry smiled. "Sure."

That night, the three ordered Chinese, and decided they would watch Star Wars. While Barry and Winn were watching excitedly, Kara kept complaining about how inaccurate the description of aliens were.

After dinner, Winn and Barry were about to leave. Winn wanted to make his own way home, not liking the Idea of being sped there. He set off and Barry was about to follow, just after he said goodbye to Kara. He moved in for a hug, with her returning the gesture. She put her head on his shoulder, and stayed there, closing her eyes. It felt so good. So, natural. Eventually, she pulled herself away, reminding herself that, at least for the time being, she was with James. She couldn't see it staying that way for long, but until then, she had to be loyal. "Bye Barry." She said with a smile.  
"Bye Kara." He said. Speeding off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! Thank you, guys, again, for all the support. It's great to know you guys like it.**

Barry woke up the next morning, and made breakfast for Winn. They had both slept in due to staying up late playing Call of Duty. Winn thanked Barry and set out to CatCo. Barry decided he would go find a job. He set out, looking for a job, and decided to work in a Café was good enough. It was only part time, but it would do, just for while he was staying.

Kara arrived at work, with Cat's usual order, and got to work. Winn, much to James' displeasure, talked about how cool Barry was, and how he was glad Kara had the device, because he wanted to go to earth one, to see what video games they had there. James finally said, "It looks like you have a bigger crush on Barry as Kara does." Kara glared at him.

"Barry is just a friend, and you need to act less like a child, and more like a grown man!" She was fed up with James. He was making her feel guilty spending time with one of her best friends. James stormed off. Kara turned to Winn. "Do you want to have lunch? I can invite Barry."

"I am pretty busy. Why don't you just go with Barry?"

"I don't know. I don't want to piss off James." Replied Kara uncertainly. She really did want to see Barry, but James made her feel guilty about it.

"Kara, he's your friend. You would never cheat on James, and you have put up with Lucy Lane. Just do it."

Kara smiled. "I think I will." And texted Barry.

They met for lunch at a nice little Café near Kara's work. They told each other what had happened since they had last seen each other, and how Barry had gotten a job at a Café.

"So, did you and James talk?" Asked Barry

"Yeah, he is still angry."

"Maybe I should go back. I mean, I don't want to cause problems, and I only wanted to give you the device."

"No, please don't go. If James can't accept that I can have you as a friend, he isn't worth my while." Said Kara. Barry smiled.

Kara looked at her phone. She had a message from the DEO.

 _A yellow blur is attacking people at CatCo._

She showed Barry, who took a deep breath.

"The reverse Flash. The man that killed my mother." Said Barry in a shaky voice.

"But I thought you said he was dead."  
"He is, but he time travels a lot, so he is always alive. He pops up wherever he wants. I can never truly be rid of him."

Kara put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok. We will get him."

Barry nodded.

They suited up, and sped to CatCo.

When they arrived, the reverse Flash had everyone tied up, and was sitting, waiting for them to arrive. "Finally." He said. "Just the people I wanted to see. Flash, good to see you. And Supergirl, the Flash sure knows how to pick 'em. James, who was tied up, scowled.

"What do you want, Eobard?" Asked Barry.

"To see you dead. YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

He sped and hit Barry in the face, leaving him shocked. Kara was about to do something when she felt weak. "Do you feel that Miss Zor-El? MY suit has Kryptonite radiation coming from it. Especially in the fists." He hit Kara in the jaw. She fainted, blood coming from her mouth. Eobard drew a knife and stood over Supergirl. "No more Supergirl!" He said, raising the knife. Barry got up and sped over to Eobard, punching him in the face, and grabbing the knife off him. He threw it away, and got Eobard in a head lock. With one last punch to the face, Eobard was out cold. Barry picked up Kara and sped her to the DEO. Then he went back and got Eobard, throwing him in a cell. He then went back, cut James free, and told him to untie the rest. When he arrived back at the DEO, he rushed to Kara, who was on a bed under sun lamps.

"She's going to be ok." Said a woman, looking as worried as Barry did. "I am Agent Danvers, but you can call me Alex."  
"Hi." Said Barry. "I'm Barry Allen, the- "

"Flash." Alex finished. "Kara has told me a lot about you.

Barry blushed a bit. "Likewise." He said. Then he went over to Hank Henshaw, and told him all he knew about the reverse flash.

"How did he get here? The same way you did I suppose." Asked Hank.

"Yeah." Said Barry. "I'm going to go back to earth one and tell S.T.A.R Labs about this. I will wait to say goodbye to Kara though." Hank nodded.

Kara woke up an hour later, much to Barry's relief. He sped off and returned with doughnuts and coffee. After discussing why, the Reverse Flash was here, Barry told Kara he would be going back to earth one. Kara tried not to look too disappointed. "If he comes back, or if you want to hi or need help, feel free." Said Barry. Kara nodded. "Eobard is very smart, he must have a plan of some sort.

Kara got up to hug Barry goodbye. They hugged longer than either meant to. Kara smiled and closed her eyes, not knowing that Alex could see. They broke apart. "I'm gonna go thank Winn, and say goodbye to James, and then be off. But now that I can open breaches at will, don't be surprised if I drop around more often. Like, once a week, but not overnight, unless it is pre-planned." Kara nodded, glad he would be back. He sped off. Kara gazed after him, and again, as usual after seeing Barry, she didn't mind that she and James were in a bad place. Little did they know, Thawn was just the beginning, and they would be seeing much more of each other in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! Now, one of the thing that has popped up a lot in the comments, for both Team Superflash, and We are one, is how little Karry stories there are. I 100% agree. There are not enough. I have read a lot and am running out. So, I am saying this to encourage you guys to write some. I never thought I never thought I would, and now I love writing. You don't have to be an experienced writer, to write. Please write Karry fanfics, of your own. If you do decide to write one, tell me what it is called, and I would love to read it. Also, I am thinking of doing yet another Karry. I have the story ironed out, and I am asking, whether you would like me to start writing it now, or wait until We are one, or Team Superflash is finished. If I do it now, you guys will have more variety of stories, but I will have to upload each particular story less regularly, in order to stay on task. Let me know. ENJOY!**

"You like him." Said Alex.

"No, I don't!" Said Kara defensively.

"Yes, you do, you closed your eyes and smiled when he hugged you, lit up when he brought you doughnuts, and looked like you were about to cry when he said he was going to leave."

Kara sighed. "He lives in another universe, Alex.

"Yeah, and he gave you a device so you could visit him whenever you want. He obviously likes you."

Kara blushed. "No, he doesn't! Wait, you really think so?"

Alex smiled. "Yes, I do. And you need to get out of that toxic relationship with James."

Kara nodded. She really had been questioning her and James since, well, since Barry.

The team at S.T.A.R labs were shocked when they heard what happened.

"Barry, if Thawn was running around... This is bad. He must have a plan." Said Cisco. "We need to find him, and bring him down."

"I will go see what I can find at CCPD, look for sightings of anything weird." Said Joe.

"And I will go talk to my editor, he might have some leads." Said Iris.

"Yeah, meanwhile, me and Caitlin will try to see if we can do something to give you an edge, I have a feeling you might need it."  
Said Cisco.

Barry nodded. "I'm gonna go back to earth 38, to make sure Thawn is still there. Maybe get some answers."

After spending the day at work, Kara decided she would pull James aside, and break it off. She did love James, but as she was finding out, she loved him like she loved Winn. Just before he turned to leave work, Kara said, "Hey James, can I speak with you please?"

"Ah, sure." Said James looking confused.

They went outside.

"James, I'm sorry but this isn't working. I thought I could love you in a romantic way, but I can't. You are a great friend, and I hope you find happiness with someone, but that someone isn't me. I'm sorry."

"This is because of Barry isn't it." Said James. "You have feelings for him."

"James, I- "

"Kara." Said James in a firm tone.

"Yes, I have feelings for Barry, but that isn't the only reason I am breaking up with you. It wasn't working. I can't keep going like this. You deserve more than that."

James nodded. "I understand. I'm gonna go home now, long day and all. See you round Kara."

Kara nodded, then flew off.

Her phone buzzed. It was Alex.

 _Barry is back. Going to interrogate Thawn. He is at the DEO._

Kara smiled, and flew off.

When she arrived, Barry was talking to J'onn and Alex. They moved away when they saw she arrived. Both Barry and Kara were immune to J'onn's mind reading. Barry because his mind was too fast for J'onn to process, and Kara because she was an alien, but he didn't need it to know they cared deeply for one another.

"Just can't stay away can you, scarlet speedster?"

Barry grinned. "No, I can't. Hey, want to help me interrogate the crazy dude with powers?"

Kara smiled. "Sure."

They marched to the cell where Thawn was.

"What do you want Thawn? You obviously wanted to be found by me. So here I am. What do you want?" Said Barry.

"All I have ever wanted. To be free of you! To destroy you. To kill and destroy everyone and everything you hold dear. Then grant you a slow, painful death. And this time. I will succeed!"

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Kara.

"Because this time, I will have help from some, let's say, like minded speedster folk. Speedsters that wish to rule, without you to be there to stop them. Speedsters, that want you head for a trophy. Speedsters from the past, the present, speedsters that you know, and speedsters that haven't been born, as far as this time is concerned. Speedsters from the past, present, and future. Led by the most powerful of all."

Barry snorted. "You?"

"No. Lord Savitar, god of speed. Fast enough to conquer time and space themselves."

"Savitar?" Asked Barry. "Who is he."

"No one knows for sure. He is said to be the first man granted the power of speed. A god. The fasted of all. And in the future, your arch rival. He will not stop, until you, and all that you love perish. Until you are dead. Then, he will rule, to multiverse."

"Well too bad you are trapped in here." Said Kara.

"This is all part of his plan. To get caught. He wanted you to know, he and his army are coming. Trust me, I will not be in here for long."

"Oh yeah?" Said Barry. "we will see." He and Kara left a grinning Thawn alone in his cell.

"Hey Kara, would you like to take a little trip to earth one? My friends would love to meet you."

"Sure." Kara Said. "Let me go and pack, and I will be ready in ten minutes. Meet me at my apartment in ten minutes."

Barry beamed. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! Sorry for the late update, been really busy. Probably the last update on this story until after Christmas. I might upload another on We are One, and I might start a new one. I have a few ideas for a new Karry story, but I will only do one for the time being. I will probably be able to upload each once a week. I will give you guys a brief description of each in we are one, and you guys can pick which one you want. ENJOY!**

Ten minutes later, they were ready. Kara used her device to open a breach and the two stepped through. When they arrived at S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco was there, toying with pieces of metal. "Barry!" He exclaimed. "And, Barry's friend?" He saw the device she was holding. "Oh, your Kara. As in alien Kara. As in alien Kara who Barry told us all about then had a conversation with you to Caitlin who then told me to make you a cool device so he could see you because he missed you." Both Barry and Kara blushed and looked away. "And I'm gonna shut up now. Sorry, I have no filter."

At that moment Caitlin walked through the door. "Hey Barry! Hi, you must be Kara." She said turning to the woman beside him.

"Hey guys, look, it's great to see you, but we have news on what the Reverse flash is up to."  
Barry and Kara filled the two in on the conversation they had with the reverse flash.

"So, an evil speedster named Savitar, the supposed god of speed, hates you in the future, so he recruited a team of evil speedsters from across history, so as to defeat you, so as to rule the multiverse. Shit."

"Basically, yeah." Said Kara.

"Well," Said Barry, "On that happy note, I am going to give Kara a tour of Central City."

Caitlin smiled to herself.

"Think you can keep up, girl of steel?" Asked Barry, playfully.

"Haha, just you wait scarlet speedster." Replied Kara cheekily. The two smiled, remembering the fun they had together on earth 38, and how hard it had been at the same time. They had tried to not get attached, knowing they may never see each other again. But the passion was there. Cat Grant saw it, and when she told Kara, she shrugged it off, but hope bubbled inside her, that maybe Barry liked her. But then, she had to throw him into a portal.

The two sped off. First, Barry shouted her lunch at Jitters, then, they walked (at normal pace) around the city. Barry showed Kara around and she loved every minute of it. Not just the tour, but being with Barry. "So how long are you staying?" Asked Barry.

"I don't really know," Replied Kara. "I don't have anywhere to stay."

"You can stay in the guest bedroom at Joe and my house."

"Oh, Barry, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You won't." Replied Barry. "Joe will be happy to let you stay, besides, you'll only be there at night. You'll probably spend most of the day with me and the rest of the guys at S.T.A.R Labs. In fact, let's go now, I'll help you get settled in." They sped off, to Joe's. After confirming with Joe that she could stay, Barry showed Kara to her room. "This is nice." Said Kara. "Thank you, Barry." She said. It was getting late, so the two decided to cook. They decided on lasagne. Barry sped off, and returned five minutes later, with the ingredients. They had lots of fun cooking. Barry turned on music, and they danced and joked with each other. Joe came in after work to see the two laughing and cooking. He smiled knowingly to himself, and walked into the lounge room. Barry and Kara decided to watch TV with Joe, while the lasagne was in the oven. The show was great but Joe found more joy in watching the man he considered in every way a son, be happy. Barry and Kara were happy as well, Kara sitting with her head on his shoulder, and Barry with his arm around her. They both eventually realised they hadn't taken out the lasagne, and when they did it was burned to a crisp. "Well, I think what we can take away from that, is not to try to watch TV when cooking." Said Barry. "I'm gonna get pizza from coast city, want to come?" He asked Kara. She smiled.

"Sure, lead the way Flash." The two sped off. Leaving Joe to smile and shake his head.

That night, after Joe headed up to bed early, to leave the two alone, and Kara not so discreetly, mentioning how her and James had broken up, so as to let Barry know she was available, the two watched TV. After snuggling on the couch in front of the television for a few hours, they hugged one last time, and went to bed.

Later that night, Barry awoke to the sound of crying. It was coming from Kara's room. She was crying and muttering things like, "Please don't leave me. I love you." She was still half asleep.

"Kara, its ok, its me." Said Barry. "Kara wake up, It's just a dream." He took her in his arms and rocked her gently. Her eyes snapped open.

"Barry?"

"Hi Kara, you ok?" He asked.

"I'm alright. Just a nightmare. Of Krypton."

She was still shaking a bit, so he held her in his arms, and she buried her head in his chest.

Kara fell asleep. Barry picked her up and placed her in the bed, and tucked her in. he turned to leave.

"Barry?" She said, waking up when he left her.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can you please stay? With me. You don't have to but, please?"  
Barry smiled. And hopped in bed with her. To most this would have seemed like purely a romantic move, and while they both had feeling for one another, this was different. Kara was still shaking. He held her in his arms, and she buried her head in his chest. They both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! Sorry for not updating for so long, it has been really busy with Christmas and the new year, but I should be able to upload much more regularly now. Merry Christmas, and a happy new year to all. You guys are amazing, and it is because of you that I do this. I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the holiday season. Enjoy!**

Kara woke up in Barry's arms. She vaguely remembered a nightmare and Barry comforting her. She knew she should probably get up, but being in Barry's arms felt so right. She allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

The two woke up awkwardly at around 7:30am.

"Um, sorry about that," Said Kara, as she blushed.

"Don't be." Said Barry. "I'm glad I helped with the nightmare."

She blushed again.

Barry broke the silence. "I'm gonna head to S.T.A.R labs, maybe Cisco, Caitlin and Harry found something. "You want to come?"

"Sure." Replied Kara. "I hope I can help."

They sped off toward the lab.

When they got there, Barry asked if they had any leads on Savitar.

Harry piped up. "After doing some research, I found out Savitar is the Hindu god of speed and motion. Apparently, he has popped up over the years, ruling many men, and using his great speed to kill any of those who oppose him. He is believed to be a god, due to his supposed immortality, and great speed though these days, he is just considered a myth."

"Unless, he isn't immortal." Said Barry. "Thawn said he was the first man granted speed. Maybe, he is a time traveller, from the past. Caitlin, can you find a way to temporarily disable his speed? Maybe something Ollie could shoot with an arrow? I have a feeling we might need team arrow."

"Temporarily?" Asked Caitlin.

"If the enemy gets hold of it I don't want them to steal my speed for obvious reasons."

"Yeah, that would suck." Said Cisco.

Caitlin smiled. "I'll get on it."

"Cisco and Harry, can you find a way to make me faster? Maybe improve the tachyon device?"

"I'll see what I can do." Said Harry.

Kara stared at Barry. She marvelled at how he took control in the high-pressure situation.

"Kara?" Barry's voice shocked her out of her trance. She realised she was staring and looked away, blushing. "y-yeah?" She replied.

"Do you want to help me see what info I can find on Savitar?"

She smiled. "Yeah sure. You're not the only person that can speed read."

"Alright then, let's go to the library, I will bring my laptop, and you can read books." He replied.

"Why do you get to use the computer?" Said Kara, pretending to pout.

"Because I'm faster than you." Barry said, smirking.

Kara gasped. "You are not Bartholomew!"

The team at S.T.A.R Labs knew that they should work, but they were just watching the cuteness of the two.

"Well then miss Zor-El, why don't I race you to the library, and we can settle this little debate."

"Oh, you're on!" Said Kara.

The two sped off, with Barry winning the race.

"Ha! I won!"

Said Barry triumphantly.

"No fair, this is your city! I don't know the way to the library! I had to follow you!"

Barry smirked. I get to use the computer.

Kara sighed. "Fine."

Barry and Kara tried to concentrate, but instead spent the whole time staring at each other when they weren't looking. After an hour of this, they decided to pack up and get lunch. They went to Jitters.

Kara was very excited with the idea Barry had a drink named after him. They both got a Flash, and a club sandwich. They spent this time, chatting, catching up, and staring. Finally, Barry worked up enough courage, to pop the all-important question. "So, Kara, would you, um, like to go out to dinner this evening?"

Kara's heart pounded, but she decided to play it cool.

"Barry Allen!" She said. "Are you asking me out?"

Barry grinned. "It certainly appears that way."

Kara grinned. "Yes, I will definitely go out with you this evening."

Both Kara and Barry were relieved and happy. After lunch, Barry and Kara sped Back to S.T.A.R Labs. After a few hours, Kara said, "I'm gonna go home and get ready. Pick me up at eight?"

Barry grinned. "Eight sounds good."

Kara kissed Barry on the cheek, then flew off.

Barry blushed.

"OOOOOH! My boys got a date! A date with his girly friend!"

Barry rolled his eyes. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Damn right I do. I gotta get ma boy ready."

"Caitlin?" Barry pleaded.

"Sorry Barry." She said. Congratulations and good luck though.

Barry reluctantly let Cisco drag him away.

 **Sorry again for the late update. I will be uploading really soon on we are one. (My other Karry fanfic.) OOOOOOH. Barry and Kara are going out on a date. Any suggestions are welcome. Good date or bad date. Dramatic date or innocent date. Any feedback is welcome. Now I just need to write a few more words so this chapter gets to my goal of 1000 words. I AM A CHEATER. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MUST READ, VERY IMPORTANT! Hi, this is not an update, as you can probably see, but this is really important. So basically, I've been writing two new Superflash srories on Wattpad, (which you guys should check out, they are call unrequited and finding Ronnie, and they are under the same username) and basically, I forgot about this story. However, I am posting the next chapter on Wednesday, or sooner. Also, just a warning, there is an author on , called artemis Luna, and she writes karivarry stories. (Barry x Kara x Oliver) now I'm not a big fan of that particular ship, mainly because I don't really get into the whole, three way relationship thing. Now don't get me wrong, I am not at all against that, and to anyone that might be in that sort of arrangement, that's cool, and anyone who knows me well, knows I a, one of the most inclusive people around, it just not the sort of thing, I would personally read. However, Artemis Luna writes very good stories, and I was reading one the other day, as I stumbled across it and thought, "why not." And at the end, she asked someone to write a karivarry story for her, for her birthday (I'm assuming from the name she is a girl, but if not I apologise.) and thought, hey, I could do that. Anyway, I will be writing one, short, probable only a few chapters, karivarry story, as a gift to her, as she is kind of the only one who ships them, and, well, I know how that feels, as most of my family and friends are westallen shippers, and I took pity. So, I will be doing ONE karivarry story. I just wanted to let everyone know, that I am doing this for HER, not for me, my otp is definitely still karry, and I don't really ship karivarry. So yeah, peace out, and I'll see you all on Wednesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! I know I said Wednesday, but I mean, Thursday is basically the same thing right? No? Pfff, whatever. Anyway, it's been a long time coming, so I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

Barry was about five seconds away from running Cisco back in time to the dark ages. He didn't know how much more he could take. Cisco insisted that he tried on every different piece of clothing he owned, and said no to all of it. Barry had never been the best at deciding what to where to a date, but he was pretty sure a white blazer, and a black top hat, wasn't the right way to go.

"For the last time Cisco, I'm not wearing the top hat! That thing is ugly as hell!"

"Bro, it looks sick! And if you hate it so much, why do you own it?" Barry's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"I used to be in a glee club." Replied Barry sheepishly. Cisco grinned. Oh how he would give Barry hell for this later, but now... they had work to do.

"Does this work?" Asked Barry. He was wearing chinos, a shirt, and a dark blue blazer.

"I prefer the top hat, but yeah, sure." Barry grinned.

"Ok, you can go away now." Said Barry.

"Jeez, show some gratitude to your personal stylist." Said Cisco. "And tell me all about the date."

"Ok mom!"

It was seven now. Barry had some time to shower, get ready, and decide where they were going. Maybe the new place, _Cyra_ he heard they did good middle eastern food...

Meanwhile...

"Does this look ok?" Asked Kara, twirling in the scarlet red dress."

"Kara, how many times do I have to tell you? _Blue_ is your colour!"

"I know, but, I mean he is the _scarlet speedster!"_

"Kara, you don't need to wear his colour, for him to think you look beautiful, and trust me, any guy, with two eyes and half a brain, would think you look beautiful." Kara beamed.

"Blue it is then," she said happily. "Ok, we have an hour, that should be enough time. Thanks for all the help Alex!" She said.

So, after an hour of Kara, doing her makeup, doing her hair, and all th other things she needed to do, she was ready. After five minutes of waiting, there was a knock on the door.

 **Ha! Gotcha! I feel kind of mean. Making you wait this long, and, no date. I will however, promise to upload again tomorrow, which, coming from me, doesn't really mean much, as I tend to break promises when it comes to uploading. And before some genius starts saying, "the guy at the door isn't Barry!" Well, your wrong, it is. I promise. Anyway, enjoy, and, yeah, goodbye.**


End file.
